


Reunited

by Profound_bondage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 8 Spoilers, Season 8 finale spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, destiel smut, reunited, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profound_bondage/pseuds/Profound_bondage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human, and shows up at the bunker. Dean has never been good at talking about his feelings, so he shows them instead.<br/>Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 8x23.   
> This is sort of a speculation fic for season nine, but not really. I don't feel like season nine will be like this at all to be honest. And I doubt Destiel will ever become canon. I would love it but I doubt it. 
> 
> THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING SMUT! DON'T JUDGE TO HARD.   
> Disclaimer : I don't own supernatural. I tried to buy the rights to it but the seller on ebay was a fraud.

Every night when Dean went to bed he prayed, “Cas, I know you’re ignoring me or you’re dead, but listen man, I need you.”   
Every night when Dean went to bed he was disappointed that Cas wasn’t answering his prayers, and every night he lost a little bit more hope that Castiel was alive. That’s why when he found Castiel at the door of the bunker, looking beaten up, and terribly human, he had no idea what to do. Dean hadn’t considered the possibility that Castiel had fallen. Castiel was a fallen angel, truly fallen, unlike the others on Earth he had lost his grace. But Dean knew, the second he opened the door, Castiel was no longer an angel.  
“Dean,” Castiel said, his gravelly voice breaking while saying the other man’s name.   
Dean didn’t know what to say, so he pulled Castiel into a rib crushing hug. They stayed that way for a long time, Dean just holding Cas, standing in the bunker with the door open. Dean heard Castiel begin to cry softly into Deans shoulder and he pulled away from Cas.   
“You’re safe,” Dean said wiping Castiels eyes. “We’ll keep you safe.”   
Castiel simply nodded, not able to find the words for what he wanted to say.   
Dean closed the door to the bunker and lead Castiel further into it, stopping at a door, “Cas, you’re staying here now, no arguing, okay?”   
Castiel simply nodded.   
“This will be your room,” he said opening the door.   
Castiel was shocked to find that the room had already been set up. There was a bed pushed against a corner of the room, it was made with a blanket that looked like the stars, it had two regular pillows and three decorative ones. One of the pillows looked like the moon and the other two looked like stars. Next to the bed there was a night stand that was painted with reds, oranges, and yellows and looked almost like flames. There was a bookshelf completely filled in a corner, and what surprised Cas was the fact that the shelves weren’t filled with books that were about monsters or lore, they were filled with books that were for entertainment.   
“I was hoping you’d come back,” Dean said sheepishly.   
“Thank you,” Castiel said with a voice that conveyed so much more than gratitude.   
“Of course,” Dean said to him.   
Dean had made the room for Castiel while Sam was in the hospital. Dean knew it was foolish, Cas didn’t sleep, but he felt that Castiel needed to feel truly welcome in the bunker, so he made Castiel a home within it. He picked the space themed sheets, cover, and pillows because he remembered that Castiel once told him that the stars were the most beautiful part of being on Earth.   
Castiel went to sit on the bed that Dean had set up for him, and he patted the spot beside him, tilting his head to ask if Dean would come sit beside him. Dean obliged to Castiel’s silent request. Castiel rested his tired head on Dean’s shoulder.  
Dean felt tears falling down Castiel’s face, and he put his hand under the man’s chin and forced Cas to look into his eyes.   
“It’s okay,” He told him, “You’re gonna be okay.”   
Cas responded by shaking his head, “No. It’s not okay. I just made a big mess. I always end up making a big mess.”  
“The funny thing about messes,” Dean said the corner of his lips twitching up into a sad half smile, “All you need is a little bit of time and determination to clean them up. You should have seen Sammy’s room yesterday. It was a disaster. But we worked together and we fixed it, and its good as new.”   
“This is a bit worse then Sam leaving his dirty clothes on the floor,” Cas said with a sad choked laugh.   
“It’s the same principal,” Dean shrugged. “I can fix this.”   
“You aren’t angry?” Castiel said shocked.   
“How can I be angry? Cas look at yourself, you look miserable. I can’t be mad at you when I see that you’re suffering. Cas, I love you, and I can’t stand seeing you like this. You can’t be so hard on yourself. You thought you were doing the right thing, you were trying to risk your own life so your family could work out all of the problems that they’ve been having.”  
Castiel was slightly shocked at Deans use of the word love, but he shook it off.   
“They aren’t my family,” Cas said sadly. “Not really. Not anymore.”  
“Cas,” Dean whispered.  
“It’s true. You and Sam are my family. You have been for a lot longer than I have realized,” Cas murmured a tear slipping down his face.   
Dean absently leaned in to kiss the tear away from his check. He placed his lips softly on Castiel’s face. There was no puckering sound, just skin to skin contact, a chaste kiss on the check. He then rested his forehead on Castiel’s and stared into the man’s eyes before quickly realizing what he had done. He pulled away.   
“I’m so sorry Cas,” Dean said regretfully. “I shouldn’t have done that but you can’t run away. We need to keep you safe here.”   
“Dean,” Cas said with a very small smile tracing his chapped lips, “Do you have feelings for me?”  
“Yeah,” Dean muttered glancing down toward the floor, as though ashamed, and cheeks heating up to a bright red.  
Castiel lifted Deans chin and pulled the man close and placed a kiss on Dean’s lips, it was chaste, just like the one Dean had given him moments ago on the cheek. Dean’s eyes widened. Castiel nodded as if to tell him that he felt the same way, and that this was okay.   
Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel. This kiss shared more passion then the previous one but still had the same amount of innocence. It was without intention, just two people sharing their feelings without having to speak them.   
They stayed like that for a while, sitting on Castiel’s bed, sharing innocent, passionate, open eyed kisses, but eventually they turned more forceful. Dean opened his mouth and licked Castiel’s lips looking for more intimacy. Cas opened his mouth allowing Deans tongue to enter. Their tongues danced together, starting with a slow waltz but speeding up to the rhythm of a Cha Cha dance. Passionate, lively and flirtatious. The kiss was inviting and losing its innocence.   
Dean put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, pushing off the ripped trench coat that he had arrived in. Castiel placed his own hands on Dean’s hips, pushing his soft t-shirt off over his head breaking this kiss for a few seconds to do that. Their lips crashed back together and Dean removed Castiel’s tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Neither of them had dared to reach for the others pants. They continued to makeout, shirtless, but both were scared what would happen if they tried to take it further.   
Dean pulled back and asked softly, “Can I?”  
Castiel nodded not trusting his voice.  
Dean reached towards Castiel’s belt, undoing the metal buckle. He then undid his own belt and pulled off his pants, while Castiel did the same.   
“You’re beautiful,” Castiel told him looking at Dean sitting beside him in his boxers.  
Dean blushed, “You should see the sight I’m getting.”  
Dean slowly lowered Castiel’s boxers taking in the sight of the man’s beautiful throbbing cock. He gently traced his finger up the bulging vein on his shaft. His touches were too soft, ghost like. Castiel moaned into his touch.   
“Patience love,” Dean told him smiling and looking straight into Castiel’s eyes.   
Dean lowered his own underwear now, so they were both completely naked and vulnerable.   
Dean returned his hands to Castiel’s cock, starting at the base of the shaft, working his hand upward slowly while looking into Castiel’s dilated stormy blue eyes. He swiped his thumb over the head collecting precome that had been there, and he moved his hand back down towards the base. Dean never stopped looking in Castiel’s eyes, he wanted to see every reaction on the man’s face.   
“Dean please,” Castiel breathed unevenly as he bucked his hips up into Deans hand.   
“Okay,” Dean smiled picking up his incredibly slow and tantalizing rhythm.   
Dean was still slow, and thorough with his touches, but he had speed up enough to not be teasing. Castiel withered under Dean’s touch, and Dean reminisced in the expression of pleasure on Castiel’s face. Castiel was breathing heavily, with small quiet moans. Dean appreciated the almost silent love making, it made it feel different than any of the one night stands he had ever had. It was pure, and full of emotion, and tenderness.   
“I love you,” Dean said still looking into Castiel’s eyes.   
That sent Castiel over the edge. And during the burst of pleasure Castiel felt like his soul was spilling into Dean’s hand. Once Castiel had calmed down from his orgasm, he reached towards Dean.   
Dean stopped him, “No baby.”   
Castiel tilted his head in confusion.   
“This was for you,” Dean smiled. “Just for you. Don’t worry about me.”   
Castiel laid his head down on a pillow and closed his eyes then, “I love you too.” Within a few minutes he was snoring.  
Dean smiled widely and pulled on his clothes walking out of the room to get some tissues.   
He ran into Sam on his way to the bathroom, “Hey Dean.”  
“Cas is here,” Dean said avoiding Sam’s eye.   
He felt like he was a teenage girl, and looking at Sam would cause him to burst into a fit of giggles.   
“He’s ALIVE?” Sam said shocked. “Oh my god. Where is he?”   
“He’s in his room,” Dean said. “Also he’s asleep, and human.”   
“Oh,” Sam said.   
Dean went back to Castiel’s room with tissues and shook Cas awake.   
“Hey,” Dean said softly. “We need to clean you up or you’ll be sticky when you wake up.”  
Castiel groaned and pulled Dean down to the bed beside him and held him, “I don’t care.”   
“You’ll care when you wake up,” Dean laughed.   
“Not if I wake up with you beside me.”   
Dean slipped off his pants because he didn’t want to bother Cas with the rough denim, and he held Cas tightly to his body. Dean smiled and let sleep take him. He knew they’d have a lot to talk about later, but for now this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First Attempt at smut. So, please give me feedback. I know this probably sucks but I really would appreciate some constructive criticism. If you hated it don't just say "This sucks." Tell me why it sucks and what I need to work on because I am learning to write smut so I can finish the multichapter fic I am writing.


End file.
